The problem I have with Percy Jackson fanfics
by everett2
Summary: The problem I have with Percy Jackson fanfics, Now stay with me on this story i kind of rant, but at the end i give advise on what to do and tell you about different stories. Remeber I enjoy reveiws. Rated T for languge
1. Chapter 1

The problem I have with Percy Jackson fanfics

A/N: So I created this so I can tell the fanfic community to step up there game and don't be afraid to do something different. All we do is right about the same stuff, it gets boring.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter one: Annabeth goes to Goode high school

Now this one really irritates me. It is always the same Annabeth comes to Goode to be closer to Percy and camp or sometimes Olympus. Ok nothing wrong with that, good start for a story like this. Then she always walks in the school and everybody is staring at here and whispering, ok normal kid reaction. Then she meets this one nice girl who she befriends and that friend starts telling her about the so hot and dreamy swim captain. Annabeth always thinks that guy has nothing on Percy. Now let me stop right there, really people Annabeth is not that dumb actually she isn't dumb at all. Why wouldn't she think just a little and say to herself "Hmmm, maybe she is talking about Percy." Then the nice girl says he supposedly has a girlfriend though, (hint) that doesn't live in New York. Now let's bring in the mean girls, sluts, and popular mean sluts. Those girls always walk in and either A)notice Annabeth, B) ignore her and walk to the other end of the hallway, or C) Talk about the oh so hot swim captain, and on the rare occasion all the above. So after that here comes the swim captain and his buddies, Annabeth turns around and gasp in surprise because she figures out is Percy (no duh!). So Annabeth sneaks up behind him and says something while receiving glares from the other girls and Percy whirls around and yells "Annabeth" , he picks her up spins her around then they kiss passionately(gag). Then Percy introduces her to his friends, who are nice. Now introducing mean bitch number 1, she comes in taps Annabeth, she turns around. Now here are some different scenarios that happens,

"Why are you on my man?"

"Who are you?!"

"Hey Percy (insert flirtatious line here, while she completely ignores Annabeth)."

So that right there is how chapter one basically starts off. Next chapter we meet Percy's best friend that is a girl, and guess what….. She likes Percy! (Shocker). So once she meets Annabeth she thinks: A) Man I see why Percy likes her, B) I will never compare to her (that's right hoe. Step away from percabeth), C) I need to get to know Annabeth so I can find her weakness and break her and Percy up, and D) I hate her guts. I have known Percy longer and I know more about him (she later finds out that Annabeth has known him longer and that they are meant for each other). And since Annabeth can read people she sees that the best friend has a crush on Percy. Now the bell rings and surprise, surprise Annabeth got all class with percy.

Now I can go on and describe the whole story but I don't feel like it. My thing is that we have all read these stories before, one that I have to say is different is called "Annabeth transferred" by curvymomo. That story right there is the best cause it focuses not just on Annabeth and Percy's relationship but on stronger topics, which is why I love it. Here is a suggestion have Percy move out to protect Annabeth from these guy's that are always bothering her or something like that. That would be fantastic or just be original and do something completely different. It can still take place at Goode but have so there are there are different problems.

So there you go. I will be back sometime this week to talk about how people always right about what they think is going to happen in the next installment of the Percy Jackson series. If there is a specific thing you want me to talk about PM me or review. Just know I respond to negative reviews.

Don't forget love, live, review favorite and laugh. Until next time I update. P.S you can call me Roman ( I always said if I become famous I want my stage name to be roman so I can call my fans my roman army )


	2. Chapter 2

The problem I have with Percy Jackson fanfics

A/N: I felt like since it is Easter and I am not doing anything else I should just go ahead and make another chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Rick, these are just opinions

Chapter two: How people picture the next installment of the pjo series to be like

It is so funny that I am writing about something like this since I don't read many of these. I am going to make this nice and short. Look here some are you are fantastic writers and you guys right so well that I forget that it is fanfiction and not the actual book. But my thing is to you writers who have been doing this and getting mad at Rick cause it didn't turn out the way you pictured it stop writing stories like that. Really who started doing that cause all that does is get people all worked for the book and realize that it is as romantic, it isn't as adventures, or it isn't going to have a happy ending like we want. So then you guys get mad and want to go on Rick, no do not do that. And why does everybody think it is okay to do that? I mean seriously why? You ruined someone's great idea and stretched all out and passed the idea around like it is some kind of whore. Wtf. This topic as you can see I have mixed emotions about. I really can't point you into any direction how to right these things. Now you could do it like this if you want to, I have seen people right stories called "how the (insert pjo series book here) should have went" those are usually better and it is a better way of writing your versions of the stories cause you have read the actual book and you aren't so disappointed in how it turned out so now you get to put your own twist onto it. That is all for right now

A/N: So I feel like I may have confused you guys on this topic a little because I had mixed emotions about these stories. I would also like to give a shout out to Avid Reader0907 this person was the first to review and follow so I thank you for that.

remember love, live, review favorite and laugh. Until next time I update.~Roman


	3. Chapter 3

The problem I have with Percy Jackson fanfics

A/N: Hello my little roman army. Happy April fools day! Thank you to all that have reviewed you guy's keep me going. This one is one that a lot of people have been PMing and asking me for, so here you go. Enjoy! Remember review with more topics I should talk about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter three: Annabeth breaks up with Percy and he takes a different path

So I now all of you out there have seen or read one of these fanfics where Annabeth either cheats on Percy with his brother (where the fuck did he come from), Nico, Luke (they let him come back from the dead) or in this one case I read one where she even goes out with Octavian, that is just nasty! I understand you want the story to be different, but really Octavian? Anyways we all know Percy is to strong and loyal to his friends to ever go to chaos, we know Annabeth loves Percy way to much to ever cheat (the irony is I made a story last year to where Annabeth cheats but I never finished I always had in the back of my mind that they would get back together though unlike others), we all know that the only brother that Percy has that goes to camp is Tyson the Cyclops so that is highly doubtful that Annabeth would go with him. And the one that really irritates me is the one with Luke in it; look here Annabeth said she only loved him like he was a brother so why would she cheat on Percy with someone who is like brother figure to her?

So let's start with the stories that have Annabeth cheating. First we know if she was unhappy she would say something or she would have the balls to just break up with Percy instead of sneaking around with whoever her lover is in the story.

Now let me talk about her many lovers in these stories. The one I can't get over is Octavian, which is just nasty Annabeth could do so much better and that one isn't even realistic. Now let's switch to the ones involving Luke. Now I already told you the reason why it is wrong for Annabeth to date him (she said he is like a brother just in case you missed that part), so don't you guy's see where that could get a little awkward on Annabeth's part? Let's transition into the ones that think Nico and Annabeth belong together. You know what that makes a little since or I could see that out of all of the other parings but it is still wrong and weird, sorry. Then the other pairings are so unrealistic that I am not even going to waist my time by typing them. So let's switch topics over to why Percy would never go to chaos, or become a male follower of the hunters, and why he wouldn't do suicide and other stupid stuff like that.

Now let me just say this Percy's fatal flaw is that he is too loyal to his friends. So why would he go and join team chaos? How would Percy even get into the hunters? And why would he do suicide when he knows his mother cares too much for him that his friends at camp half blood would be devastated? Am I the only person that thinks this stuff through? I mean if you are going to right fanfics like that then you need to make sure that it is accurate and that it makes since. Usually once I get to the end of my rant I give you guy's advice on how to make your story different or more accurate but really this story plot really should have never been made. Sorry if I am offending anybody out there but seriously it is true.

A/N: I am pretty sure I offended a lot of people on this post but I am serious this kind of story plot is one out used, two so far from the truth, and three just plan old stupid. Anyways I am hungry for reviews, so can you please spare a few please? Next chapter I will focus on out used parings but maybe if someone gives me a good suggestion I might just use there's in stead ;). Stay safe and don't prank anybody to bad today, also thank you to whoever reviewed last chapter.

Don't forget love, live, review, favorite and laugh! ~ Roman


	4. chapter 4

Not are rant today just a question

A/N: Ok I got this review a few days ago from this user. There name is Word To The Wise. It really made me think. Read the review below and make sure you read authors note that is located under the review. It is big news!

REVIEW: You know what really annoys me about the Annabeth goes to Goode stories? Its that now, there are too many to count! They never have plots and aren't real stories and they STILL get thousands of reviews. These days people are just making the stories to get the reviews cause they think it'll be easy. All they do is put: "Yet another" or "what? Another..." or something along the lines and think they'll get millions of reviews. I don't like it because there is nothing creative on FF to read anymore. And the really creative stories take months for an update. I get so bored these days. (

A/N: So first how are you? Just tell me in review section or just pm, whichever you want. Now hopefully you read the review. Now here is the question: Do you agree with what the person is saying or do you disagree? Tell me why or why not. And now for the big news, I am ending this little story/rant once we get to 8 chapters so that will be the end. Now for even bigger news, I have started writing this story called "Everybody needs love". I will not tell you what it is about but it should be up before the end of this month and it will be very long (ok that sounded wrong). Anyways now I will leave you with a quote:

**'****_Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.' – Dr Seuss_**

Bye my little Roman army!~Roman


	5. Chapter 5

Boston Bombing A/N

So hey I am guessing you all have heard about the Boston marathon bombing. It is so tragic and I just thank God that only tree people died because we all know I could have been worse. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and friends affected by this tragedy. This morning on my ay to school I was listening to the Jay Show on B96 and two things he said that I liked was that don't stop living your life don't be a prisoner to yourself, because then the people who bombed Boston they when and the second thing he said I liked was that the terror's don't understand that every time they do something like this it makes us stronger and bring us closer as a nation. You know there have always been bombs planted in the U.S, in Chicago they recovered a few that people have planted (I live in Chicago). There were even some in Georgia, Oklahoma, New York, California, and others but like Jay said you can't stop living your life. My advise be on the look out, contact authorities if you see suspicious activity examples like: if you see someone throw a book bag away in a trash can In a public area, the police do not mind responding to false alarms you know so don't be scared. You know what I am living proof that you shouldn't stop living your life because my best friend asked me if I wanted to go to the Pepsi summer bash with her and a couple of friends and I said " Hell yeah!" well maybe not hell yeah since we were in class but I still said I will go. My school is down town Chicago and in Chicago that would be one of the main places a bomb would go off but you k=know what I got my ass out of bed got on my transportation and went to school. So my point is don't stop living your life just be on the look out.

Now I secretly wrote this because I recently got my grades and my mom was mad at me so lost all privileges like TV, video games, computer, and my phone on the weekends (I need to let my mom know I made it to school ok.) so it will be a while until I can update, so please don't think I abandoned this story. Anyway I love all of you and be safe and on the look out. I really have to sya I love you guys again because I really do. bye


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

YO, hey real quick someone is reporting my story so I guess you might not get the last four chapters I promised you guys sorr. You know the person who is reporting it had the nerve to just be a guess instead of using there real profile. Anyway bye. Love you and be safe


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I'm back! part 1

A/N: like the title says, I am back. So technically I am still on punishment but my mom said I couldn't use the computer, I am writing this on my kindle so I found my way around the rules. Now first thank you to all who reviewed but I want to say thanks to guest, this is what they said: Guest 4/17/13 . chapter 6  
Nooo! They can't take this down! I mean, sure, it isn't a story, but it's genuinely interesting, and a good thing for any PJO fan fiction writer to read. Does this person not have any idea how useful a list of the most overdone or most stupid things to put in their story is?

You know what? Fine. Their stories can suck. They don't have to read this. You haven't done anything wrong. You haven't mentioned anyone specifically, or even hinted at an identity. This is just about the stories. If their problem is precisely that, that they can't handle criticism, then they shouldn't be writing; criticism is part of this game.

Be safe. Your army stands behind you.  
THank you so much and also thanks to Project alpha BBB, who talked to me and helped me with some problems I had. Thank you to everybody else who reviewed. Now for what you have been waiting for. check out authors note at the end.

So last week (or was it three weeks ago?) I said i was going to talk about pairings , now if you have been reading since the beginning (i suggest you do) you should know that i am all about over used stories, but there is no way you can ever over use a pairing so I am going to make a list of pairings that I personally don't like and ones that just don't make since. In the review section please write whether you agree or disagree. Anyways here we go:

Pairings I don't like:

Jason/Reyna: no matter how much I feel like Reyna deserves someone to love her I have to say Jason does love Piper and Piper returns the feelings

Percy/Reyna: How dare you shippers who ship peyna/rercy. How could you ever break up Percabeth?!

Percy/Piper: Just wow, i just cant believe it. Wow!

Percy/Rachel: People really Rachel is the freaking Oracle, so that means no sex and surely that means no boyfriend's.

Rachel/Annabeth: smh. all i got to say.

Annabeth/Piper: I have to admit I am a sucker for some Annabeth and Piper action(not in that way nasty, i mean in a nice simple cute relationship way) but still a no.

Piper/Jason: I just really like the idea of Piper and Leo together, sorry.

Jason/hazel: really there is only one of these stories out there that i know of and it is in the T section, but I don't like it because it is weird.

Percy/Hazel: that one is kind of awkward,weird, or better yet odd.

Hazel/Frank: Yes I know it is an actual pairing from the book i just think Leo should be with hazel, which is strange since i also think Piper should go out with Leo to.

Annabeth/Luke: Really I'll only except Annabeth and Luke only if it is used in a AU and it is used in away to bring Percy and Annabeth together.

Luke/Rachel: again not a lot of these but i still see them and say wtf.

Rachel/Octavian: So let me get this straight just because they tell prophecies some of you think they belong together. ok let's move on

Octavian/Reyna: Reyna is lonely not desperate people.  
/***********\************/*************/

ok that was part 1 of pairings i don't like now i got a review from this guest here read what it says:  
Guest 4/17/13 . chapter 1  
This is not a story and so I'm going to report it. If you really want to complain with atrocious grammar about other people using plot devices you are not in agreement with, then do so on your profile so you can keep the archives clean for those of us who want to read actal stories.(end of comment)

so I am guessing you read it so here we go this is what I have to it:  
Really so what my grammar is bad, I have read books by Rick riordan and I still found a few grammatical errors and he has a gosh darn editor for crying out loud, guess what I don't have an editor to read over my stuff so please my grammar could be worse. But thanks for your review it means a lot (insert sarcasm).  
now for my real fans thanks for your reviews the really do mean a lot and to all the haters that reviewed you guys make me write even more. Bye, write you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people. I am back. Sorry for the long wait. There has been a lot of drama in my life. One of friends mom got shot and killed my grades are still suffering even though i really don't know if that is true because most of my teachers haven't grade assignments that are from April that i am a thousand percent sure I turned in. And now since i am in 7th grade and my mom transferred me out of my old school to this new one because my old school was to much money. but come to find out with transportation and the school fees it is the same amount as my old school but she knew this last year and ever since i came there my grades have been slipping so now my mom is mad at me because I am doing poorly and i couldn't sign up for these scholarship programs because they look at 7th grade grades so mine are horrible so now she is made because she might have to pay for high school now. So now we aren't on the best of terms which really makes me sad cause what if the same thing happens to me or my mom like what happened to my friend and then we die made at each other. I have even more problems but i don't want to burden you with it. So here is what you came here for couples i like and don't like. Enjoy!

Don't like part 2:

Poseidon/Athena: Wtf. Really people. You really think this would be a good couple, huh? (shakes head) lets move on before i start a rant.

Percy/Athena: same with Poseidon and Athena. But at least it is more realistic, or maybe that's just me.

Sorry i am going to stop with the don't like list because it is just making me mad now, smh.  
so now you get the like list. YAY!

Pairings i like:

Katie/Travis: Funny fact this is the largest pairing in Percy Jackson that is not an actual pairing in the book. They to me belong together and apparently others agree.

Percy/Annabeth: Well what type of PJO fan would i be if i didn't like percabeth?

Luke/ Thalia: I believe that if Thalia wasn't a hunter and Luke hadn't died that they may have came together and dated. I feel like everybody needs love.

Silena/Beckendorf: I found it funny how there parents were married and they ended up dating and how Clarisse was a daughter of Ares and she was best friends with silena. Beckendorf and silena were meant for each other.

Clarisse/Chris: I liked how Clarisse took care of Chris when he was insane.

Gwen/Dakota: Who doesn't like them.

Cat/Robbie: opps sorry wrong shipment. Anybody else miss that show.

: It was sad how she died because Zeus left her.

Paul/Sally: They seem so happy and Percy likes to see his mom happy.

Hazel/Leo: It just seems so perfect.

Leo/Piper: Can't you see they are perfect. They also remind me of Percy and Annabeth and Silena and beckendorf.

Hades/Maria: Hades was so happy when he wa with her.

OK i am in a better mood so here is some more don't like parings.

Artemis/Percy: Really people. She is a immortal MAIDEN!

Zoe/Percy: Umm, 1st she died, 2nd she was a hunter. Do you need anymore explanation.

Thalia/Nico: Just because one is emo and the other is punk doesn't mean they belong together.

Aphrodite/Percy: Not Percy's type. Some of them are really graphic.

Percy/all the rest of the God's and goddesses: Really so you all are basically saying he is a hoe.

OK, this is it people. The there is only one more chapter if this doesn't get reported. If it does i want you guess to know how much i appreciate all of your reviews, follows, pms, and favorites. Keep a look out for my new story i promise i will post it sometime this week and if i don't you have the right to bug me about it. so anyway love you guys and stay safe.


End file.
